Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps
The Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps (ACMC) is the second highest-ranking officer in the United States Marine Corps, and serves as a deputy for the Commandant of the Marine Corps (CMC). Before 1946, the title was known as Assistant to the Commandant. The Assistant Commandant is nominated for appointment by the President and must be confirmed via majority vote by the Senate. In the event that the Commandant is absent or is unable to perform his duties, the Assistant Commandant assumes the duties and responsibilities of the Commandant. For this reason, the Assistant Commandant is appointed to a rank equal to the sitting Commandant; since 1971, each Assistant Commandant has been, by statute, a four-star general, making it the most common rank held among Marines serving this position. Additionally, he may perform other duties that the CMC assigns to him. Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps. Historically, the Assistant Comandant has served for two to three years. In recent decades, the Assistant Commandant has frequently been a Marine aviator. James F. Amos is the first aviator to serve as Assistant Commandant and then be promoted to Commandant. The 34th and current Assistant Commandant is Glenn M. Walters,ALMAR 040/10 who took office on 4 August 2016, when John M. Paxton Jr. retired. The first Marine to hold the billet as "Assistant to the Commandant" was Eli K. Cole (Allen H. Turnage being the last), while Lemuel C. Shepherd Jr. was the first to hold it as the "Assistant Commandant". Then–Lieutenant General Glenn M. Walters was nominated on 7 June 2016 to succeed Paxton as Assistant Commandant; at the time, he was serving as Deputy Commandant for Programs and Resources.General Officer Announcements > U.S. DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE > News Release View List of previous appointees Assistants to the Commandant of the Marine Corps Before the official title of "Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps" was adopted in 1946, the title of the position was known as the "Assistant to the Commandant" and before 1918, known only as "Duty in the Office of the Commandant". No records exist before the outbreak of World War I about this position, possibly because the Commandant likely had only administrative staff and no deputy. The first Assistant to the Commandant was Lieutenant Colonel (from 1914 Colonel) Eli K. Cole, who assumed the position on April 29, 1911. From April 29, 1911 to October 16, 1946, 19 men were assigned to assist the commandant, including five who later became Commandant: John A. Lejeune, Wendell C. Neville, Ben H. Fuller, John H. Russell Jr., and Alexander A. Vandegrift. Assistant Commandants of the Marine Corps In 1946, Congress established the position of "Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps" and since then, 31 men have held the position. Major General Lemuel C. Shepherd Jr. was the first to hold the billet and went on to become Commandant, as well as six others: Randolph M. Pate, Leonard F. Chapman Jr., Robert H. Barrow, Paul X. Kelley, James F. Amos and Joseph Dunford. As with the Commandant, the Assistant Commandant of the Marine Corps is appointed by the President based on advice and consent of the Senate and, once appointed, will be promoted to the grade of general. The duties of the Assistant Commandant include such authority and duties as the Commandant – and with the approval of the Secretary of the Navy – may delegate to or prescribe for him. Orders issued by the Assistant Commandant in performing such duties have the same effect as those issued by the Commandant. When there is a vacancy in the office of Commandant of the Marine Corps, or during the absence or disability of the Commandant, the Assistant Commandant shall perform the duties of the Commandant until a successor is appointed or the absence or disability ceases. Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:10 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:50 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1910 till:2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:1910 Define $now = 2016 Colors = id:cmc value:rgb(1,0,0) legend: CMC id:acmc value:rgb(0,0,1) legend: ACMC id:time value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.9) Legend = orientation:vertical position:right LineData = layer:back width:0.1 color:time at:1910 at:1920 at:1930 at:1940 at:1950 at:1960 at:1970 at:1980 at:1990 at:2000 at:2010 at:2020 BarData = barset:PM bar:biddle bar:cole bar:barnett bar:lejeune bar:long bar:neville bar:feland bar:dwilliams bar:fuller bar:myers bar:russell bar:mcdougal bar:little bar:holcomb bar:hsmith bar:vandegrift bar:barrett bar:keyser bar:schmidt bar:rockey bar:peck bar:turnage bar:shepherd bar:cates bar:osmith bar:silverthorn bar:thomas bar:pate bar:megee bar:mccaul bar:shoup bar:munn bar:hayes bar:greene bar:mangrum bar:chapman bar:walt bar:mccutcheon bar:rdavis bar:cushman bar:anderson bar:wilson bar:jaskilka bar:barrow bar:mclennan bar:kelley bar:jdavis bar:morgan bar:gray bar:went bar:dailey bar:mundy bar:boomer bar:hearney bar:krulak bar:neal bar:dake bar:jones bar:mwilliams bar:nyland bar:hagee bar:magnus bar:conway bar:amos bar:dunford bar:paxton bar:neller bar:walters PlotData= width:6 align:left fontsize:S shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM bar:biddle from: 1911 till: 1914 color:cmc text:Biddle bar:cole from: 1911 till: 1915 color:acmc text:Cole bar:barnett from: 1914 till: 1920 color:cmc text:Barnett bar:lejeune from: 1915 till: 1917 color:acmc bar:lejeune from: 1920 till: 1929 color:cmc text:Lejeune bar:long from: 1917 till: 1920 color:acmc text:Long bar:neville from: 1920 till: 1923 color:acmc bar:neville from: 1929 till: 1930 color:cmc text:Neville bar:feland from: 1923 till: 1925 color:acmc text:Feland bar:dwilliams from: 1925 till: 1928 color:acmc text:D. Williams bar:fuller from: 1928 till: 1930 color:acmc bar:fuller from: 1930 till: 1933 color:cmc text:Fuller bar:myers from: 1930 till: 1933 color:acmc text:Myers bar:russell from: 1933 till: 1934 color:acmc bar:russell from: 1934 till: 1936 color:cmc text:Russell bar:mcdougal from: 1934 till: 1935 color:acmc text:McDougal bar:little from: 1935 till: 1937 color:acmc text:Little bar:holcomb from: 1936 till: 1944 color:cmc text:Holcomb bar:hsmith from: 1939 till: 1940 color:acmc text:H. Smith bar:vandegrift from: 1940 till: 1941 color:acmc bar:vandegrift from: 1944 till: 1948 color:cmc text:Vandegrift bar:barrett from: 1941 till: 1942 color:acmc text:Barrett bar:keyser from: 1942 till: 1943 color:acmc text:Keyser bar:schmidt from: 1942 till: 1943 color:acmc text:Schmidt bar:rockey from: 1943 till: 1944 color:acmc text:Rockey bar:peck from: 1944 till: 1945 color:acmc text:Peck bar:turnage from: 1945 till: 1946 color:acmc text:Turnage bar:shepherd from: 1946 till: 1948 color:acmc bar:shepherd from: 1952 till: 1956 color:cmc text:Shepard bar:cates from: 1948 till: 1952 color:cmc text:Cates bar:osmith from: 1948 till: 1950 color:acmc text:O. Smith bar:silverthorn from: 1950 till: 1952 color:acmc text:Silverthorn bar:thomas from: 1952 till: 1954 color:acmc text:Thomas bar:pate from: 1954 till: 1956 color:acmc bar:pate from: 1956 till: 1960 color:cmc text:Pate bar:megee from: 1956 till: 1957 color:acmc text:Megee bar:mccaul from: 1957 till: 1960 color:acmc text:McCaul bar:shoup from: 1960 till: 1964 color:cmc text:Shoup bar:munn from: 1960 till: 1963 color:acmc text:Munn bar:hayes from: 1963 till: 1965 color:acmc text:Hayes bar:greene from: 1964 till: 1968 color:cmc text:Greene bar:mangrum from: 1965 till: 1967 color:acmc text:Mangrum bar:chapman from: 1967 till: 1968 color:acmc bar:chapman from: 1968 till: 1972 color:cmc text:Chapman bar:walt from: 1969 till: 1971 color:acmc text:Walt bar:mccutcheon from: 1971 till: 1971 color:acmc text:McCutcheon bar:rdavis from: 1971 till: 1972 color:acmc text:R. Davis bar:cushman from: 1971 till: 1975 color:cmc text:Cushman bar:anderson from: 1972 till: 1975 color:acmc text:Anderson bar:wilson from: 1975 till: 1979 color:cmc text:Wilson bar:jaskilka from: 1976 till: 1978 color:acmc text:Jaskilka bar:barrow from: 1978 till: 1979 color:acmc bar:barrow from: 1979 till: 1983 color:cmc text:Barrow bar:mclennan from: 1979 till: 1981 color:acmc text:McLennan bar:kelley from: 1981 till: 1983 color:acmc bar:kelley from: 1983 till: 1987 color:cmc text:Kelly bar:jdavis from: 1983 till: 1986 color:acmc text:J. Davis bar:morgan from: 1986 till: 1988 color:acmc text:Morgan bar:gray from: 1987 till: 1991 color:cmc text:Gray bar:went from: 1988 till: 1990 color:acmc text:Went bar:dailey from: 1990 till: 1992 color:acmc text:Dailey bar:mundy from: 1991 till: 1995 color:cmc text:Mundy bar:boomer from: 1992 till: 1994 color:acmc text:Boomer bar:hearney from: 1994 till: 1996 color:acmc text:Hearney bar:krulak from: 1995 till: 1999 color:cmc text:Krulak bar:neal from: 1996 till: 1998 color:acmc text:Neal bar:dake from: 1998 till: 2000 color:acmc text:Dake bar:jones from: 1999 till: 2003 color:cmc text:Jones bar:mwilliams from: 2000 till: 2002 color:acmc text:M. Williams bar:nyland from: 2002 till: 2005 color:acmc text:Nyland bar:hagee from: 2003 till: 2006 color:cmc text:Hagee bar:magnus from: 2005 till: 2008 color:acmc text:Magnus bar:conway from: 2006 till: 2010 color:cmc text:Conway bar:amos from: 2008 till: 2010 color:acmc bar:amos from: 2010 till: 2014 color:cmc text:Amos bar:dunford from: 2010 till: 2012 color:acmc bar:dunford from: 2014 till: 2015 color:cmc text:Dunford bar:paxton from: 2012 till: 2016 color:acmc text:Paxton bar:neller from: 2015 till: $now color:cmc text:Neller bar:walters from: 2016 till: $now color:acmc text:Walters See also * Military Secretary to the Commandant of the Marine Corps * Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps * Vice Chief of Naval Operations * Vice Chief of Staff of the United States Air Force * Vice Chief of Staff of the United States Army * Vice Commandant of the United States Coast Guard References ;General * * ;Specific Assistant Commandants of the United States Marine Corps Category:United States Marine Corps leadership Category:United States Marine Corps lists Category:Articles which contain graphical timelines